


Trust & Madness or how John Watson became involved with both of the Holmes brothers pt 1

by crazycatt71



Series: The Madness Series [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dom John Watson, Dom/sub, Incest, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sub Mycroft, Sub Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting with Mcroft forces Sherlock to reveal something from his past to John that sets John on a path he never expected to be on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust & Madness or how John Watson became involved with both of the Holmes brothers pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> contains consensual incencest and a three way D/s relationship

John looked up from the book he was reading when the door flew open and Sherlock stormed into the room. He tore off his scarf and coat, flinging them aside as he began to pace. John set his book aside and watched him, noting the almost fearful look on his lovers face. When his movements became more agitated, almost frenzied, John decided he needed to calm the situation.

“Sherlock, come here.” he called in a no nonsense tone.

Sherlock stopped mid stride, his head swinging so he was looking at John. John didn’t say anything, he just patted his thigh. Sherlock sighed and hurried across the room to drop to his knees at John’s feet. John pulled Sherlock’s head into his lap and began combing his fingers through his hair. Sherlock closed his eyes and let his body relax against John’s legs.

“What’s got you so worked up, Luv?” John asked.

Sherlock gave another sigh and lifted is head from John’s lap. He rubbed his cheek against John’s palm and sat back so he wasn’t touching John.

“I had a meeting with Mycroft.” he grumbled.

That explained a lot, meetings with his brother always put Sherlock in a bad mood.

“What’s he done now?” John asked.

Sherlock jumped to his feet and walked over to stare out the window.

“He asked for my help with a problem.” Sherlock said.

“He’s done that before,” John replied, “you usually don’t get so worked up about it.”

“It’s a personal problem.” Sherlock said.

John was very confused.

“Can you tell me?” he asked.

Sherlock was silent for so long that John was beginning to give up on getting an answer when he spoke.

“In order to tell you what is wrong, I have to tell you about some things from my past, some things about Mycroft and myself.”

John felt a small flutter in his gut. Sherlock rarely talked about his past and he never talked about his relationship with Mycroft.

“You know you can tell me anything.” he said.

Sherlock walked over and sat in the chair across from John.

“You are well aware of my sexual preferences.” he stated, his tone flat.

John smiled. He was very familiar with Sherlock’s tastes when it came to sex. Sherlock was a submissive who like to wear high heels and corsets, enjoyed bondage and light pain. He and John had settled into a D/s relationship that satisfied Sherlock’s need to submit and John’s need to take care of someone.

“Yes I am.” he answered.

Sherlock gave him a small smile before he continued.

“Mycroft has similar tastes.” he said.

John nodded. It made sense; Mycroft had a very stressful job. Being able to submit and let someone else be in control could be very therapeutic for him.

“Ok, I can understand that, why did he ask you for help?’ John asked. “And why has it upset you so much?”

Sherlock looked John and then at the floor.

“Because before you and I became involved Mycroft and I used to take care of each other’s needs. “he said in a voice so low that John could barely hear him.

John’s mind whirled for a moment before the pieces fell into place. It made sense that the two of them would turn to each other, they wouldn’t be able to trust anyone else with such information. It explained the hostility between the brothers; neither would like depending on the other for anything. It also explained why Sherlock was so worked up; he was afraid John would be disgusted that he had been in an incestuous relationship.

“I understand, Sherlock.” he said, keeping his tone gentle, “I’m not put off so you can stop worrying.”

Sherlock looked back up at John, relief crossing his face.

“Mycroft has not contacted me for a session since you and I got together.” he said. “He did not want to come between us.”

John felt a bit of gratitude toward Mycroft for that until it dawned on him what it meant. John and Sherlock had been together for just over a year.

“He doesn’t have anyone else?” John asked even though he knew what the answer was.

Sherlock shook his head.

“He hasn’t had any release in over a year?” John asked.

Sherlock shook his head.

“He is in a bad state, John.” Sherlock said, “I’ve never seen him so bad. I must confess I am worried about him.”

“He called to ask for your help didn’t he” John asked, knowing how hard that had to have been for Mycroft.

“Yes.” Sherlock said, “I told him I had to talk to you first. I didn’t want any secrets between us.”

John stood up and walked over stand in front of Sherlock. He took Sherlock’s face between his hands and kissed him. When the kiss ended, Sherlock wrapped his arms around John’s waist and rested his cheek against John’s stomach.

“Thank you for the consideration and the trust but you need to go and take care of your brother. You know how unhealthy it is if those needs are not met.” John said.

“I have a better idea.” Sherlock said his voice vibrating threw John stomach.

“What would that be?” John asked.

Sherlock sat back as he took both of John’s hands in his own.

“You could do it.” he said.

That was not what John was expecting Sherlock to say. He slid a finger under Sherlock’s chin and tipped his face up so he could see the ever changing colored eyes he loved so much.

“Are you sure? Have you though this through? I mean properly thought it through?” he asked. “Would Mycroft even agree to it?”

“I have thought it through and I am sure.” Sherlock replied. “I am positive Mycroft would be agreeable.”

John quirked a questioning eyebrow.

“Mycroft would trust you because he knows I trust you,” Sherlock said. “and I may have bragged about you a little.”

“Just what did you brag about?” John demanded.

“That you are into shibari and are very creative with rope.” Sherlock said.

“And?” John asked, knowing there was more.

“You have a steady hand when it comes to welding a whip or anything like it.” Sherlock replied.

“And?”

Sherlock’s eyes shifted so he wasn’t looking at John.

“Sherlock what else did you brag about?” John demanded.

“That you have an impressive cock.” Sherlock said. “I got the impression that Mycroft’s curiosity was piqued.”

John groaned and shook his head.

“Am I not allowed to proud of you?” Sherlock asked.

“Only you would be proud of the fact that you have your brother wondering what it would be like to be tied up, whipped, and fucked by me.” John said with a laugh.

Sherlock’s lips curled up in a smirk.

“Will you do it?” he asked.

John studied his face before answering.

“If you are truly sure about this.” John said.

“I am.”

“Then contact Mycroft and ask him to come over so we can talk and possibly come to an arrangement that is agreeable for all of us.” John told him.

Sherlock jumped up to retrieve his phone. As he fired off a text, John sank down onto the couch.

“He will be here within the hour.” Sherlock announced, tossing his phone down on the coffee table as he sank gracefully to his knees at John’s feet and bowed his head.

“Thank you.” he said

“I haven’t done anything yet.” John said, “We might not reach an agreement.”

“We will.” Sherlock said confidently. “I know it.”

John stroked Sherlock’s hair and wished he had the same confidence. 41 minutes later, John heard the outside door open and close. As heavy footsteps made their way up to the flat, John wondered just what he had gotten himself into.


End file.
